versión alterna, saga media luna, sailor moon r
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: la misión se cumplió, mostrar el guión siguiendo la pluma de naoko, pero ahora, es el turno de disfrutar a las admiradoras de la pareja diamsery por ello...la astucia de la mano derecha del príncipe de la luna negra ¿será tan hábil junto a su amado para proteger su amor obscuro? o ¿caerán ellos ante las sailors que luchan por el amor y la justicia?
1. Chapter 1

En compensación mutua, para que todas disfrutemos, les regalo la versión alterna, todo aquel que lea este fic, debe pasar primero por saga media luna, sailor moon r, y luego del capítulo 23 puede comenzar este fic.

Los que lo hayan hecho, bienvenidos ¡y los que no! háganlo por favor.

Disfruten y gracias por su paciencia.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, procuro no traicionar mis creencias y combicciones.

Versión alterna.

Saga media luna, sailor moon r.

Serena se enfrenta al adivino.

Serena, estaba en su jardín especial pensando –si el gran sabio tiene al conejo en la mira, no es por su cara de princesa, hay algo mas. Dijo, desapareció a las ruinas del Milenio de Plata, entró al castillo y encontró la biblioteca.

-justo lo que pensé. Dijo tomando un libro y sentándose en las ruinas de las escaleras, a lo lejos, se perfilaba la tierra –en caso de necesidad. Leyó la princesa –el cristal puede esconderse en uno de los cuerpos de sus posibles usuarios…esconderse…entonces, cuando atacamos…el cristal…la reina, el cristal sabía que el nuestro era mas fuerte, y el…creo que ya se porqué ese maldito fantasma está interesado en el conejo, claro ¡eso es! Exclamó la princesa.

-si eso es exactamente lo que el quiere, no se lo daré, cristal de plata, elimina todo aquello que no me permita sentir el uso de cualquier cristal. Susurró la joven, vio como una energía negra desaparecía de su alrededor.

-con que si, yo te enseñaré adivino, cuando vengas por mi, donde debe estar tu lealtad. Dijo Serena con desición.

En el hospital general de Tokio, la situación no era alentadora, ya que Darien se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, su salud era muy inestable, lo tenían en terapia intensiva y no dejaban pasar a nadie, Rini estaba muy mal, ya que sentía la enfermedad de su padre en el futuro –si tan solo, yo no hubiera desaparecido el cristal de plata, podría ayudar a Darien y a Serena, podría salvarlos a todos. La niña recordaba una y otra vez ese suceso.

FLSH BACK.

Rini había ido al salón donde el cristal de plata reposaba, le gustaba mirarlo y pensar en su futuro.

-ojalá, yo fuera tan grande y hermosa como mi mamá, ojalá pudieras hacerme grande y poderosa como mi mamá. En ese momento, una luz rosa brilló y la pequeña dio un grito de miedo, la luz la envolvió y no la dejó ver mas allá de su propio cuerpo, cuando cesó, Rini se dio cuenta que el cristal no estaba y en ese momento, resonó la primera explosión.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Rini parpadeó aturdida por su revelación –ya veo, el cristal se escondió en mi, por eso, por eso nos derrotaron. Sonrió –pero por fin, podré rescatar a mi mamá, a Darien y a Serena. Rini sonrió, cerró los ojos, y se concentró.

-cristal de plata. Susuró, una luz rosada se hizo presente y ante ella, flotando estaba el cristal de plata, Rini sonrió.

-cúralo cristal de plata. Susurró mientras el poder se hacía presente.

Serena sintió un cambio en el ambiente –no, no puede ser. Dijo, Diamante llegó a donde ella estaba –hermosa. Dijo, ella lo miró.

-Díam, ha aparecido el cristal del siglo XXX. Informó la joven al príncipe de la luna negra, el asintió.

-ya veo, yo me encargaré de buscarlo hermosa. Dijo el príncipe con calma mientras la miraba –tu, sigue recolectando energía. Indicó el.

-a la orden. Dijo la princesa mientras el, desaparecía.

El gran sabio bufó –maldición, olvidé que esa niña es capaz de sentir el cristal de plata, si tan solo hubiera puesto un campo alrededor del conejo, esto no pasaría. Dijo el gran sabio.

-no importa, colocaré un campo muy distinto al que tiene el príncipe Diamante activado, un campo que permita activar cualquier cristal y no solo los obscuros, controlaré al conejo y así, el fantasma de la muerte reinará y por fin, me desaceré de esos malditos nemesianos. Dijo el fantasma riendo malvadamente.

Rini sonrió al ver los signos vitales de Darien estables, pero se inquietó al sentir la brisa obscura que la rodeaba - ¡que! Exclamó la nñña, Diamante apareció detrás de ella.

-vaya, vaya, al fin te encuentro conejo. Dijo divertido - ¿Cómo me encontraste? Preguntó la niña, el joven alzó las cejas.

-cuando activas un cristal, es sorprendente el poder que muestras, así lo hice, ahora, dame el cristal de plata. Pidió extendiendo la mano - ¡nunca! Exclamó la pequeña.

-oh vamos, no me hagas perseguirte por todo el hospital. Dijo el joven con malicia, Rini tomó el pomo de la puerta –si lo quieres ¡tendrás que quitármelo! Exclamó, Diamante suspiró fastidiado.

-odio las escondidas, sobretodo cuando yo no las he sugerido, bueno, tu lo quisiste. El joven desprendió el broche de su camisa, lo alzó entre sus manos.

- ¡cristal obscuro!¡vuelve a todo terrestre capaz de mantenerse en pie y correr mi fiel sirviente! Exclamó, el rayo negro envolvió el lugar y Rini tembló de miedo.

-ahora, cacemos al conejo. Dijo el príncipe suavemente, Rini corrió por todo el hospital, con los doctores, las enfermeras y los camilleros detrás de ella, la acorraló por fin en la capilla.

-ajá, acá estás conejo. Dijo el príncipe Diamante con diversión - ¡nunca te daré el cristal de plata! Exclamó la niña –valiente, pero tonta. Dijo el príncipe, desplegó su ojo hipnótico, el cual, Rini se quedó viendo fijamente.

-veamos ¿Qué haré contigo conejo? Se preguntó el príncipe Diamante mirando a la niña.

-el cristal de plata de hermosa, ya es suficiente para ella y si Zafiro…si Zafiro no hubiera…tengo una idea. El príncipe se acercó a la niña y tomó el cristal de plata, lo miró y con cuidado, rompió un fragmento del cristal obscuro, el cual, se reparó enseguida, Diamante acercó el fragmento roto al cristal de plata, este se introdujo volviéndolo opaco.

-bien, bien, andando. Dijo con calma, subió hacia la habitación de Darien, entró, tomó un bisturí de una bandeja cercana y consiguió rápidamente la vena de la muñeca de Darien.

-si el conejo intenta despertar a mi princesa, la energía que usará para eso, será la tuya, tu morirás y ellas serán mías. Diamante rió con malicia, se acercó a la oreja de Darien.

-después de todo. Susurró –si tu mueres, el conejo pasará a ser mi hija. Dijo con calma, Darien se agitó en sus sueños, Diamante salió del cuarto, regresó a donde Rini seguía de pie, aclaró el cristal de plata y borró la memoria a la niña.

-mejor para todos, por si acaso. Dijo con calma mientras desaparecía de regreso al obelisco dejando a Rini despertar, quien se sorprendió al encontrarse en la capilla.

Serena estaba recolectando energía obscura, concentrada en su labor, cuando una sombra se sintió detrás de ella, la rubia se dio la vuelta, esperando lo que iba a pasar, el gran sabio la atacó, lanzó hacia ella una corriente obscura.

-princesa Serena, me servirás por sienpre. Dijo –jamás. Dijo Serena mientras tocaba su gargantilla - ¿Cómo te atreves a resistir mi poder obscuro? Preguntó el adivino.

-siempre me resistiré a tu poder, yo solo le debo lealtad a Diamante, maldito monstro ¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó hacia el gran sabio, el cual, voló para esquivar.

-niña tonta, no podrás defenderlo, Diamante morirá al igual que tu y todo será devorado por el fantasma de la muerte. Serena negó.

-no lo permitiré ¡centella obscura! Lanzó hacia el adivino, se dedicó a lanzarle rayos sencillos, hasta que el desapareció.

-debo advertirle a Diamante. Dijo la muchacha, el aludido apareció detrás de ella –hermosa. Dijo en tono apreensivo, desde que lo había perdido, la cuidaba mas que nunca.

-Díam, debes creerme, el adivino no es de fiar, mató a Zafiro porque el sabía la verdad. Diamante la miraba - ¿de que hablas? Preguntó –Díam, el gran sabio quiere acabar con nosotros, con el mundo, recuérda a Zafiro, te lo suplico, debes reaccionar, debes creernos, el adivino te está usando, tu has hecho todo el trabajo de conquista y el recogerá los frutos que con tanto esfuerzo has sembrado. Dijo la muchacha.

- ¿desde cuando sabes esto? Preguntó Diamante –desde… comenzó Serena titubeante, quería decirle la verdad, pero no podía.

-dime la verdad. Ordenó el –desde que llegué, lo he notado como te mira, lo he notado como te habla, el fue el que controló a Esmeralda e hizo que casi me matara, Zafiro me defendió de el cuando intentó controlarme y en venganza, lo mató cuando el vino a advertirte, por eso desactivó el horno de fusión ¡debes creerme!¡debes creerme! Y el le creyó.

-hermosa, está bien, tranquila, te creo, no te preocupes, lo arreglaremos, nos ocuparemos de las sailors y después de el, te lo prometo. Serena lo abrazó, con una sonrisa llena de alivio y gratitud, Diamante la besó.

-está bien, nos tenemos uno al otro, cuando conquistemos todo, regresaremos a Zafiro. Serena asintió.

-así lo haremos, mi príncipe. Dijo feliz mientras se besaban.

Las chicas se habían reunido en el templo Ikagua, las 4 asombradas al ver el cristal de plata que como un collar, lucía Rini como símbolo de su majestad y sangre real –bueno, siendo así. Dijo Amy –hay una posibilidad de regresar a Serena. Rey asintió –que alegría, que estuvo dentro de ti. Mina sonrió.

-hay una esperanza de ganar. Dijo, Lita asintió.

-gracias a dios. Dijo alegre, Luna sonrió.

-no se hable mas, mañana irán al obelisco. Todas asintieron felices con el aire de esperanza reflejado en sus rostros.

Diamante apareció en una sala secreta, tras dejar a Serena, en su dormitorio tranquila, miró su alrededor, en el fondo, había una estatua de una mujer desnuda como emergiendo de la noche, en las manos, sostenía una luna negra invertida.

-vaya, nunca pensé utilizar esta sala. Dijo el joven con calma, se acercó a la mujer y tocó la luna, de inmediato, un brillo negroamoratado se vio, dio contra la pared y dejó ver una alta silueta sentada en un sofá negro, la silueta tenía un libro en las manos.

-tenías razón. Dijo el joven a la figura, esta miró al frente –con que ahora si, tengo razón. Dijo el hombre de modo despectivo.

-lo lamento, te necesito, me he quedado solo con un lugarteniente. Explicó el príncipe, la otra figura, tomó una copa de cristal, la llenó de vino, tomó un sorbo y rió.

- ¿Qué pasó con tus lugartenientes? Preguntó -4 traidoras, 3 muertos. Informó el príncipe - ¿y dices que te queda uno? Preguntó la sombra con diversión e incredulidad –te llevaste a 9 guerreros contigo y si me dices que te queda uno, me das una cuenta de 11 ¿hay algo que no se? Preguntó –si, la princesa de la luna está bajo mi poder. Dijo el joven, la sombra se mostró sorprendida.

-vaya, ese es mi hijo, bien hecho, bueno, llegaré dentro de un día. Dijo la sombra - ¿Por qué no el día de mañana? Preguntó el príncipe.

-porque debo alistar las cosas que debo llevar. El príncipe asintió –te espero entonces…padrino. Dijo con calma –allá nos veremos hijo, no le digas al adivino que esperas tu último az bajo la manga. El príncipe asintió y la conversación terminó.

-pronto acabaremos con ustedes, sailors scouts. Dijo el príncipe Diamante con triunfo.


	2. Chapter 2

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Oh si, me gusta mas este giro que el otro que debía dar, pero bueno, ya todas contentas y veremos a esta Serena que me cae muy bien ¡la adoo malvada! ¿y ustedes?.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, hago realidad las aspiraciones de las fans de estos villanos.

Cree en el amor y el futuro, la misión no lograda.

Luna y Artemis estaban en el templo Ikagua con las demás –nosotros cuidaremos a Darien. Dijo Artemis –se los agradecemos. Dijo Mina con una sonrisa feliz, Amy asintió.

-el día de mañana, recuperaremos a Serena. Dijo –no puedo esperar. Dijo Lita –aunque me temo que no será fácil. Dijo Rey pensativa.

-lo se, pero con el cristal de plata de nuestro lado, podremos hacerlo. Dijo Rini confiada, Luna sonrió.

-por si acaso, hemos diseñado este comunicador. Dijo la gata –losolíamos usar en la base de las sailors, para hablar con ellas,darles directrices o indicarles la retirada. Dijo la gata negra,señalando con la cola, un reloj rosa, con un gran botón y una pantalla que reproducía ologramas.

-el mas sofisticado quedó en la luna. Dijo Artemis como explicación –este es el portable. Las chicas asintieron, Luna dio una vuelta a la izquierda y el reloj desapareció.

-excelente, nos llevaremos esto al hospital general. Dijo, las chicas asintieron –todo saldrá bien Luna, ya verás. Dijo Lita, las demás sonrieron y se alejaron a dormir.

El gran sabio, penetró en la sala de seguridad del obelisco obscuro –es hora de desactivar las defensas, que no dejan emplear la magia de ningún cristal luminoso. Un rayo fuxia impregnó toda la sala.

-con esto, lograré que la princesa Serena, sea arrancada del control del príncipe Diamante y una vez liberada, la someteré a ella y al conejo a mi voluntad y todo será del fantasma de la muerte. Dijo el adivino con sonrisa victoriosa.

Las sailors se encontraban al día siguiente, en frente del obelisco obscuro, las 5 se miraban –andando chicas. Dijo Amy, las otras 4 asintieron, se tomaron de las manos - ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio! Invocó Amy - ¡por el poder del planeta marte! Invocó Rey - ¡por el poder del planeta Júpiter! Invocó Lita - ¡por el poder del planeta venus! Invocó Mina - ¡por el poder del prisma lunar! Invocó Rini.

¡teletransportación! Invocaron las 5 desapareciendo en un destello multicolo, entraron –bueno, hemos entrado tantas veces. Dijo Rey –que podríamos fácilmente ir al trono. Dijo Lita –andando chicas. Dijo Rini.

-sailor moon, ten cuidado, podrían haber trampas. previno Amy –descuida, no creo que las hayan. Dijo Rini, dio 5 pasos e inmediatamente, cayó por un agujero.

- Rini! Exclamaron las 4, Amy volvió en si tras la conmoción –debemos encontrarla. Dijo, laas otras asintieron y siguieron diferentes caminos.

Rini cayó, como solía caer Serena - ¿Dónde estoy? Preguntó la niña –en un sitio, donde no nos molestarán. Dijo Serena, Rini se puso de pie y la miró, realmente se veía hermosa –no, no vas a controlarme Serena. La rubia rió.

-es inevitable. Dijo con calma, Rini accionó el cristal de plata.

- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar! Invocó, Serena alzó su cristal - ¡acábala cristal de plata negro! Ordenó y ambas poseedoras del cristal, se enfrascaron en la pelea.

Diamante sonrió –se que el conejo no lo sabe, pero está a punto de provocar la muerte de su padre, de todas maneras, iré a detenerla porque no me arriesgaré a perder a mi princesa. Dijo mientras se alejaba a toda carrera del trono, Luna y Artemis chequeaban los signos vitales de Darien, cuando estos comenzaron a alterarse, su corazón, latía demasiado rápido.

¡está sufriendo una taquicardia! Dijo Luna, Artemis miró como la señal de alarma se disparaba hacia el cuarto de las enfermeras, la respiración de Darien era trabajoza, palidecía mas y mas a cada minuto.

- ¡no puede ser! Exclamó Luna horrorizada - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Artemis - ¡el cristal de plata!¡está extrayendo la energía de Darien! Dijo la gata horrorizada.

- ¡eso jamás había pasado! Los gatos se escondieron, al ver al equipo de emergencias.

- ¡lo perdemos! Exclamó el médico mientras el monitor cardiaco con un insistente pipipip, como una alarma de bomba, sonaba, hubo una lectura plana y una vez mas, la intermintencia de la subida y bajada irregular.

-su vida, su vida está dando energía al cristal de plata. Dijo Artemis, Luna apareció el comunicador y llamó a las chicas.

Rini estaba asombrada –que raro, debo ser muy fuerte, porque no me he cansado en lo absoluto, y Serena, ya debería estar despierta. Algo brilló en la muñeca de Rini, algo de color rosa.

¡detente!¡detente Rini! Exclamó la aterrorizada voz de Luna, al tiempo, que Diamante llegaba.

-Luna ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó la niña - ¡el cristal de plata está matando a Darien! Exclamó –pe, pero ¡pero como! Exclamó la niña, el cristal dejó de resplandecer, Serena sonrió y lanzó a Rini hacia la pared.

-es tu fin. Dijo la princesa –al igual que tu inútil padre, morirás. Rini se levantó - ¡tiara lunar!¡acción! lanzó, pero Serena, con un movimiento perezozo desvió la tiara.

-imposible. Dijo Rini –ese cristal no sirve, es como tu, inútil. Diamante rió –no hermosa, el cristal sirve, de hecho. Dijo con calma, Rini abrió los ojos al ver el brillo violacio del broche.

-tu, tu la protegiste. Dijo la niña, el joven asintió –he hecho un par de modificaciones, el cristal no va a purificar a nadie, ya que le ordené extraer la vida de quien es su fuente de energía. Rini palideció.

-no, no de Darien. Diamante asintió –así es, el cristal extraerá la vida de Endimiun, ordené eso y en vez de la curación ¡estabas asesinando al yo pasado de tu padre! Diamante rió, al tiempo que los ojos de la niña, se llenaban de lágrimas.

-no, no puede ser ¡tu no controlas el cristal de plata! Exclamó, Diamante sonrió y extendió la mano, el cristal del plata se opacó y escapó de las manos de Rini, posándose en la diestra extendida del joven.

Creo que si, si lo controlo, lo infecté con el poder del cristal obscuro, y como soy el dueño del cristal obscuro, eso incluye todo cristal que este controle. Rini lloró - ¡no!¡he fallado! Exclamó, Serena abrazó a Diamante.

-así fue. Dijo con calma, el gran sabio apareció –es tiempo de controlarla. Dijo con calma y victoria, Diamante se adelantó.

-no, no vas a controlar a nadie tu. Dijo el –príncipe, es el momento. Dijo el adivino - ¡desaparece! Exclamó el príncipe lanzando una esfera negra de energía.

- ¿Qué has hecho? Preguntó Serena –lo he encerrado, en una prisión protegida por el cristal obscuro. Explicó el joven –y ahora conejo, tu serás parte de la familia de la luna negra… pero algo, lo interrumpió.

- ¡rayo creciente de venus!¡fulmina! lanzó Mina, Serena desvió su golpe con el cristal de plata –no puede ser. Dijo Lita –Serena no está despierta. Agregó.

-el cristal de plata, estaba matando a Darien. Dijo Rini entre lágrimas y sollozos irrefrenables –las pagarás ¡dragón llameante de marte! Lanzó Rey.

-creo que quieres quemarte otra vez. Dijo Diamante dando un paso adelante y enfrentándose el solo a las 4 sailors, las dejó en el suelo.

-basura, desaparezcan. Dijo, las 5 desaparecieron en un brillo violacio, Serena sonrió.

-bien hecho mi príncipe. Dijo –fue un placer hermosa, pase lo que pase, jamás nos separaremos. Dijo el alzándole el rostro y robándole un beso cargado de amor y alivio.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Espero les guste, me divertí esvribiéndolo, jejeje ¡a nadie puedo engañar con eso!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, veo las posibilidades de modificación.

Refuerzos, llega el terrible general de Némesis.

Rini llegó con las chicas al hospital general de Tokio, y tras mucho dialogar, entraron a ver a Darien –no lo puedo creer. Dijo Amy –así que, el estuvo a punto de morir. Dijo Lita.

-es increíble. Dijo Mina –todo por mi culpa. Dijo Rini torturada –yo acusé a Serena de débil y soy tan o mas débil que ella. Se dijo abrazándose, Amy la abrazó.

-lo lamento Rini, si logramos hacer algo, podremos matarla y tu… la niña miró.

- ¡yo no quiero dejar de existir! Sollozó –eso es lo que pasará. Dijo Rey –lo lamento. Dijo Mina, fue la primera en salir de la sala.

-papá, ayúdame. Pidió Rini al inconsciente Darien.

- ¡yo no quiero dejar de existir! Exclamó la pequeña llorando en su pecho.

Diamante, quien la miraba sonrió –no conhejo, no dejarás de excistir, tu no lo sabes, pero si no era el, era yo. Se pasó un dedo por el contorno de su luna invertida –serás mi hija y contigo, por fin, nuestro plan estará completo. Dijo con calma y riendo suavemente, Serena caminaba por los vacíos pasillos, entretenida disponiendo una sorpresa para su príncipe, cuando algo, la alteró inmediatamente.

¿tu eres la princesa Serena? Preguntó una voz incorpórea.

- ¡quien quiere saberlo! Preguntó la joven en desafío –el general de los ejércitos de Némesis. Dijo el con calma, mientras sonreía.

-tu ¿tu eres? Preguntó la rubia examinando de pies a cabeza al pelimorado, ojos azules, con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, que le iba desde el pómulo hasta la mandíbula en forma de rayo, el sonrió –Phanton, general de los ejércitos de Némesis, padrino del príncipe Diamante y renovado consejero en funciones, el gusto es mío. dijo examinando a la chica de pies a cabeze, ella asintió.

- ¿me llevas delante de mi ahijado? Preguntó –no, porque no te conozco. Dijo la muchacha, el hombre alzó las cejas –que vergüenza, que el no te haya hablado de mi, ya te dije quien soy. Dijo Phanton amenazador dando un paso hacia adelante, pero Serena no se amedrentó.

No te conozco, no pasas ¡mi príncipe! Llamó ella, Diamante apareció detrás - ¿hermosa?...¡padrino! exclamó el joven hacia el hombre que lo miraba, Serena bajó la guardia inmediatamente, ambos hombres se abrazaron, dándose palmadas y 2 besos en las mejillas.

Que bueno verte hijo. Dijo el padrino a su ahijado, Diamante asintió –el gusto es mío, ven, charlemos, hermosa, ve al jardín. Ella asintió.

-te espero allá. Dijo mientras desaparecía y ellos se dirigían al trono.

Los hombres llegaron a la biblioteca de la fortaleza –has hecho un trabajo extraordinario en ella. Dijo Phanton con agrado, Diamante sonrió –así es, creo que ha sido uno de mis mejores controles. Dijo con orgullo y un poco de humildad, su padrino asintió.

-lo ha sido, ha sido perfecto, ahora, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué hermosa no me dejó pasar? Preguntó el hombre, Diamante abrió mucho los ojos, Phanton sonrió.

-oh vamos, tu le dices hermosa, que mas da que yo lo haga, después de todo, no me interesan las chicas ocupadas por los chicos que quiero. Diamante asintió.

-lo se padrino, está bien, puedes decirle hermosa. Phanton asintió –bien. Dijo con calma.

-ahora, responde mi pregunta. Dijo –he pensado que quizás el gran sabio, intentara engañarnos con alguien familiar, para que bvajáramos la guardia y el poder liberarse de la prisión donde lo tengo. Phanton examinó a su ahijado –estás como una lechuga, o casi. Dijo.

-he estado utilizando un cristal de plata para sellarlo, y cumple un doble propósito, mantener al idiota del yo pasado de Endimiun en coma, aunque estable si yo lo deseo, morirá en cualquier momento. Phanton asintió.

- ¿por que no lo has matado? Preguhntó –he de capturar a mi hija, una vez hecho esto, lo haré en frente de sus ojos. Dijo Diamante con diversión, Phanton pasó su dedo índice derecho por el contorno de su luna.

-ya veo. Dijo con calma, Diamante asintió –con respecto al adivino, por eso hermosa, estaba tan…alerta, déjame decirte que estoy orgulloso, la chica es valiente, intenté intimidarla, pero no se dejó amedrentar. Diamante sonrió.

-claro que no, es mi princesa. Dijo con calma, Phanton asintió –lamento lo del pequeño Zafiro. Dijo, Diamante dio un giro de 180 grados, de la alegría a la tristeza.

-fue mi culpa. Dijo en un murmullo –si yo lo hubiera escuchado, esto no hubiera pasado, Zafiro fue la voz de mi razón y no lo escuché por haberme dejado seducir por las promesas del adivino, está muerto por mi culpa. Phanton asintió.

-bueno, vas a poder regresarlo y eso, es lo importante. Diamante asintió - ¿y si no hubiera podido? Preguntó –habrías tenido que vivir con eso. Dijo Phanton con calma, Serena apareció de la nada detrás de la silla del trono, se sentó en el apoyabrazos derecho y abrazó a Diamante con fuerza.

-estoy bien. Dijo el –no me lo parece. Dijo ella taladrando a Phanton con la mirada –lo lamento hermosa, pero era algo de lo que había que hablar. Dijo el –en fin. Agregó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-iré a ver al prisionero. Los jóvenes asintieron.

-vamos al jardín ¡te tengo una sorpresa! Exclamó Serena, Diamante sonrió y la siguió tras asentir.

Phanton llegó a la sala que fungía como prisión, todo estaba rodeado por rayos rosa opacos que fungían como celdas, el gran sabio flotaba en el interior.

-así que: por fin se ha caído tu máscara. Dijo Phanton de brazos cruzados con diversión –tu. Dijo el adivino –hice que te desterrara una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo. Phanton alzó una ceja, miró su alrededor.

-que curioso. Dijo en tono irónico –yo estoy de vuelta y tu, encerrado en el modo y prisión que sugerí una vez. El gran sabio no se arredró.

-puede que si, pero tu ahijado es voluble. Dijo –no, Diamante es firme y centrado, cuando los impulsos lo abandonan y por fin lo han hecho, gracias a ti y a hermosa, debo decir, ahora: te quedarás allí hasta que yo decida que hacer contigo, tu vida está en mis manos. Dijo el general de los ejércitos yéndose de la habitación.

Las sailors, estaban sentadas en el templo Ikagua con tristeza profunda cuando apareció sailor plut - ¡Plu! Exclamó la pequeña dama, ella corrió hacia la muchacha que le abrió los brazos.

¿Qué sucede sailor plut? Preguntó Mina –el ha llegado. Dijo sin mas, Amy la miró confundidda.

¿quien ha llegado? Preguntó por fin –la verdadera mano del príncipe Diamante, el general Phanton. Rini se puso pálida mientras recordaba algo.

FLASH BACK.

Rini corría, en brazos de sailor mars por el Tokio de cristal, las bombas se oían y rayos las seguían - ¡debemos apresurarnos! Decía sailor mercury - ¡debemos llevar a la pequeña dama a lugar seguro! Decía sailor Júpiter.

-ojalá, sailor moon, se encontrara aquí. Decía sailor venus, cuando de repente, todas se detuvieron, bloqueando su camino, había un hombre, de edad mediana, con ojos azules, la pollina como la usa yel príncipe Diamante, una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda en forma de rayo que se la abarcaba toda, sonrisa fría, sus ropas eran clásicas de la familia de la luna negra, llevaba una camisa que en la parte central es plateada, con un broche en forma de luna negra que la ata, los laterales y las mangas, son morado obscuro, los pantalones negros y las botas del mismo color con la orma en plata, llevaba un cuchillo en la bota derecha y una espada en el cinto.

- ¿Quién eres tu? Preguntó sailor mars deteniéndose, el rió –soy Phanton, general de los ejércitos del príncipe Diamante y lo que tienes en tus brazos muñequita, lo quiero. Sailor Júpiter se puso delante de el.

-no te llevarás a la pequeña dama. Dijo - ¿ah si? Detenme. Dijo Phanton con socarronería - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó, pero el solo alzó la mano derecha – ¡como! Exclamó sailor Júpiter anonadada - ¿esto es todo? Que débil eres. Dijo Phanton de forma despectiva lanzándole un rayo - ¡sailor Júpiter! Gritaron las demás, mi conejo lloraba.

-dame al conejo. Dijo Phanton por segunda vez –jamás ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó sailor mercury, el lo recibió, lo amoldó y se lo regresó a sailor mercury dañándola.

- ¡mercury noooooo! Gritó Rini muerta de miedo, Phantonsonrió de forma fría.

-no lo repetiré otra vez, dame a la niña. Sailor venus se lanzó por el, comenzaron a lanzarse puños y patadas, cuando Phanton, con la daga la hirió, la sailor cayó dando un grito de agonía.

-está envenenada, solo hay una cura, es una extraña flor nemesiana, si quieres salvarla, mars, dame a la niña. Dijo Phanton sacando una flor morado con plateado, ella la miró –argent civilis. Dijo el con calma.

-nunca te la daré. Dijo sailor mars, Phanton bufó –insolente chiquilla, dame a la mocosa. Dijo calmadamente lanzándole la daga en el pecho.

- ¡nooooooo sailor maaaars!¡nooooo! gritaba Rini, corrió de los brazos de la herida sailor, pero Phanton con facilidad pasmosa la alzó.

-vámonos chiquilla. Dijo desapareciendo con Rini muy asustada hacia el príncipe Diamante.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Rini tembló –estamos perdidos, de verdad estamos perdidos dijo - ¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó Amy –el fue el que coordinó el primer ataque, si, el príncipe los dirigía, pero estaba acompañado de el, el fue el encargado de cazarme y llevarme por primera vez ante Diamante, luego, escapé acá al pasado. Las chicas asintieron.

-debemos terminar de derrotarlo entonces. Dijo Mina, Artemis alzó la cola.

-chicas corran, hay droidos por toda la ciudad. Dijo, las chicas asintieron, se transformaron y corrieron hacia los distintos lugares a combatir droidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Tengan ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero lo disfruten, realmente espero que si y gocen la aparición de phanton, que como dije, me hacía mucha falta jejeje.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un grandioso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les dejo ver como me hubiera gustado que ganaran los nemesianos…o una de tantas alternativas.

Phanton, examinando al enemigo.

Mientras las chicas peleaban con los droidos, cada una en 5 lugares distintos, eran observadas por el general de los ejércitos de Némesis, el cual, las detallaba profundamente.

-miren nada mas, así que: estas son las famosas sailors scouts, son mas fuertes que sus yos futuros, pero me pregunto ¿a que obedece esa situación? El peli morado movió su trenza de un lado al otro.

-quien sabe, realmente quien lo sabe es la neo reina, investigaré en su mente, después de todo sigue dormida y con su yo pasado en nuestro poder, es mas fácil ingresar a ella. Phanton sonrió, Serena entró a la sala con un servicio de café.

-muchas gracias. Dijo el mirándola –lamento lo sucedido el otro día. Dijo la princesa –es que pensé que el gran sabio… el la interrunmpió –podría utilizar a alguien familiar para mi ahijado y liberarse. Serena asintió.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? Preguntó –intuisión. Respondió Phanton con una media sonrisa - ¿Qué sabes de ellas hermosa? Preguntó el hombre señalando a las 5 chicas.

-son guerreras fuertes, las hemos tenido casi a punto de aniquilarlas, pero…no lo hemos conseguido, al final, lograban liberarse de nuestras trampas y vaya, que algunas fueron mortales. Phanton asintió.

-eso supe, creo que hay que ser…mas astutos que ellas. Serena lo miró.

-mas ¿mas astutos que ellas? No te sigo. Dijo la rubia confundida, la puerta se abrió, Diamante entró.

-si, es evidente que son fuertes, pero su fuerza recae en pelear las 5 juntas, si las separamos, si logramos hacerlas alejarse lo suficiente, podríamos acabarlas una a una. Serena negó.

-sus lazos de amistad son realmente fuertes, no creo que se pueda hacer. Phanton rió –la única regla, es que cada una tiene su excepción y se como hacerlo, déjalo todo en mis manos. Diamante le colocó las manos a su princesa en los hombros.

-quiero ver como lo harás padrino, las sailors scouts son hábiles. Phanton sonrió –seguro, déjalo de mi cuenta. Dijo mientras selevantaba, miró el servicio de café.

-te lo aceptaré una vez haya examinado al enemigo. Dijo, besó la frente de Serena, palmeó la espalda de su ahijado y desapareció, Diamante miró a Serena.

-bueno…me parece que podremos aprovechar el servicio de café. A continuación, sacó un tablero de ajedrez, Serena sonrió.

-me parece, que si, podremos aprovechar esto muy bien. Aseguró mientras se sentaban a ver que haría Phanton, a la par que disfrutaban el servicio de café y un buen juego de ajedrez.

Rey peleaba, junto a las chicas en un parque cercano al templo Ikagua, con un droido –necesitamos mas poder. Dijo, Lita asintió.

¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó al droido - ¡rayo creciente de venus! Lanzó Mina.

- ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡ataquen! lanzó Amy - ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete! lanzó Rey.

- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción! lanzó Rini, el droido fue destruido –por fin. Dijo Mina –pensé que nunca acabarían. Dijo Lita –han sido demasiados. Dijo Rey, Amy miró a su alrededor –algo no está bien. Dijo atenta a las sensaciones, una leve brisa agitaba las capillas de marinero de las chicas, Lita miró sonriente el parque.

-bueno, es todo, creo que podremos ¡ha! Exclamó mientras era elevada por la brisa y golpeada contra el suelo.

- Lita! Exclamaron las demás, la aludida se levantó con un poco de dificultad, una suave risa, escuchó detrás de ella –es un placer, volverlas a ver sailors scouts. Dijo Phanton - ¿de que hablas? Preguntó Mina.

-jamás te hemos visto. Dijo Rey detallando en la belleza del hombre adulto –oh no, para este momento de sus vidas no, pero yo si las he visto a ustedes, oh, conejo ¡que sorpresa! dijo Phanton con regocijo, Rini se había puesto pálida e involuntariamente había dado un paso hacia atrás, Mina dio un paso hacia adelante.

- ¿Quién eres tu? Preguntó - ¿yo? Soy el hombre que va a acabar con ustedes o a controlarlas, depende de lo que me parezca hacer, soy el jefe de los ejércitos nemesianos, mi nombre es Phanton. Dijo con diversión.

No dejaremos que nos ataques ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡congelen! lanzó Amy, Phanton quedó congelado de cintura para abajo –bien hecho sailor mercury. Dijo Rey emocionada, el hombre peli morado solo se limitaba a parpadear –no hay duda de que ya lo tenemos. Dijo Mina.

- ¿en serio? Preguntó Phanton divertido, hizo un movimiento y se descongeló –pe, pero como. Dijo Lita anonadada –permíteme regresarte el presente sailor mercury de una manera, mas fuerte. El lanzó un rayo negro con destellos de azul, que congeló a Amy de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Amy! Exclamaron las otras 4 - ¡no te lo permitiré!¡drafgón llameante de marte! Lanzó Rey impactando de lleno en Phanton.

- ¡lo logró! Exclamó Mina –sailor mars ha acabado con el. Dijo Lita –es muy fuerte. Dijo Rini con esperanza, pero los ojos de todas se abrieron, al ver el fuego que debió haberlo consumido rodeándolo, Phanton, espaba protegido por una caparazón negro de energía.

-oh, es un calor agradable ¿sabes? Me recuerda a las chimeneas que utilizamos en Némesis para protegernos del frío, pero, permíteme regresarte ¡tan estupendo regalo! Rey fue envuelta por sus llamas, Phanton sonreía con malicia.

-según veo, no has sido quemada por tus llamas nunca, que pena, así no sabes cuanto daño hacen ¡así jamás serás fuerte! Lita se acercó a el y le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la nariz, Phanton sonrió.

-oh, adoro las peleas físicas, vamos a ello, querida sailor Júpiter. Lita y Phanton comenzaron a pelear con puños y patadas, girando y haciendo movimientos flexibles, pero Phanton sonreía no me parece. Le comentó Mina a Rini –que se lo esté tomando muy en serio. La pequeña abrió los ojos.

- ¡Lita!en realidad estás jugando contigo! Exclamó - ¿que?¡aaaaaaah! gritó Lita mientras Phanton la envolvía en unas enredaderas tan negras como la noche, que la iban asficciando mas y mas.

Ajá, se ve que son fuertes, pero convenientemente separadas, son tan débiles. Dijo el general complacido, Mina se adelantó - ¡cadena de amor de venus! Lanzó hacia el atrapándolo por el cuello.

-suelta a Lita, o te asficciaré. Amenazó la rubia, Phanton rió –no puedes asficciarme a mi niña tonta. La cadena se apretó mas en el cuello del viejo guerrero, Rini lo miraba.

-sailor venus acabará contigo. Dijo la pequeña, Phanton tomó la cadena y la haló con fuerza, rompiendo el material sólido pero energético.

- ¡no!¡no es posible! Exclamó Mina –si, si lo es. Dijo Phanton sonriendo –de hecho, esto será aún mas posible. Añadió encerrándo a la sailor en una cúpula obscura - ¡no!¡Amy!¡Rey!¡Lita!¡Mina! exclamó Rini, hizo ademán de correr.

-conejo tonto. Dijo Phanton sujetándola - ¿nadie te ha dicho que con una identidad secreta es mejor cerrar el pico y no decir el nombre real del guerrero? La peli rosa lo miraba.

-deja a las chicas. Dijo –yo solo las he derrotado y he probado mi punto, las 5 funcionan pero si se separan, no harán mucho, realmente nada. Phanton dejó con desprecio a Rini en el suelo, su voz se oyó al desaparecer.

-te salvas pequeño conejo, no te haré nada, porque dentro de poco, serás parte de nuestra familia. La niña se puso de pie.

- ¡eso nunca!¡prefiero morir! Exclamó al cielo, miró a las chicas y a su cristal de plata.

-perdóname papá. Susurró –cristal de plata ¡cura a las chicas y libéralas! Ordenó, las 4 se vieron curadas y liberadas.

-Rini ¡no debiste hacerlo! Exclamó Rey enfurecida –papá lo sabrá entender, realmente lo lamento, pero no las podía dejar allí. las otras 3 asintieron y las 5, se retiraron calladamente del lugar.

Phanton encontró a Diamante y Serena, muy acaramelados en el sofá besándose como si no hubiera mañana, se aclaró y los enamorados se soltaron –bueno, las 4 son fuertes juntas, pero separadas es cuando son mas vulnerables. Diamante lo miró un poco indignado.

-las hemos separado, enfermado y demás. Phanton sonrió –ahijado, ahijado, no te comportes como un niño, debes pensar en grande y aunque tengas 21, debes adelantarte como si tuvieras 24 o mas. El príncipe estudió a su padrino - ¿a que te refieres? Preguntó –una cosa por vez, primero, nos desacemos del gran sabio, después de ellas, de una forma tan agónica, que cuando lo reflejemos en la historia, nadie tenga ganas de revelarse. Serena asintió a las palabras dichas por el padrino de su amado.

- ¿Cómo acabaremos con el fantasma de la muerte? Preguntó –mientras examinaba a Phanton que sonrió de medio lado –tranquila querida, haremos que el conejo mismo lo acabe, pero necesitaremos un poco de tu ayuda. Diamante y Serena rieron junto a Phanton y los 3 se dedicaron a planear el acontecimiento de la destrucción del gran sabio.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Mi musa y yo, nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo para el gran final y decidiendo, que haremos con las sailors esta vez muhahahahahahahaha, no tengo nada en contra de ellas, pero si gana los villanos, bueno…sabemos que no pueden quedar vivas.

Aclaración: en la versión original de este fic recibí un guest review participando su descontento con el final, una vez mas lo digo, mis historias son pro diamante y serena, no me gusta para ella ningún otro, darien me parece muy simplón y seya…seya…bueno, seya es ese amigo que una tiene que está enamorado de ti y es lindo, la segunda razón, que tengo para no querer a seya me crearía polémica con las fans del cantante de tree lights.

Cumplí con el estándar, los dejé juntos, pero como dije en el otro, el trabajo anterior, era pro diamante y serena, lamento a mis aciduas lectoras que deban leer esta cháchara, pero debo manifestarlo, cada quien con su opinión al respecto, no cambiaré ninguno de mis fics, y la imagen de serena que mostré al final, fue la de una chica que se atrevió a seguir su corazón, cuando ya había cumplido con lo impuesto por la sociedad, si alguna fan de darien, quiere adaptar esta posibilidad de sailor moon r (malignización y liberación de serena) a su estilo, la invito a que lo haga, pero no pidan un final darien serena, si en el fic, se lee claramente "prince dimante/diamond&usagi t/serena/bunny/sailor moon.

Ah por cierto, si hago algún trabajo con darien, será con black lady, que en mi opinión, es la que sabe como manejar el carácter de el y tiene suficiente llama para los 2.

Disculpen la cháchara sobre el tema.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, hago el sueño realidad de algunas de nosotras ¡que ganen los nemesianos!.

La aniquilación del gran sabio.

Después de mucho planear, la cosa estaba decidida, Phanton sonreía –ilusiones. Dijo Diamante por fin –así es, de manera que las sailors y el conejo se vean obligadas a venir, entonces, ellas lo acabarán. Serena asintió.

-es un buen plan Phanton, pero ¿Cómo haremos que el adivino coopere? Preguntó la princesa interesada, Phanton sonrió –lo hará, no tiene remedio mas que cooperar. Diamante lo miró interesado - ¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó, Phanton sonrió.

-es sencillo, el lo hará porque todos estaremos allí, tu, hermosa y yo, junto a las sailors, si no nos mata a todos en el mismo sitio, sería un idiota. Serena lo miró asustada.

-pero si tu plan falla, todos moriremos. Dijo asustada –evidentemente. Respondió Phanton –no, no arriesgaré a mi princesa. Dijo Diamante con decisión.

-ahijado, es un plan que no va a fallar, usaremos lo que el quiere, usaremos lo que ellas quieren y dejaremos que entre las 5 lo maten. Serena asintió - ¿Qué del conejo? Preguntó –si el cristal de plata sigue bajo el poder de Díam, ella no lo creerá si no ve despertar a su padre. Phanton asintió.

-es que mi ahijado lo va a despertar y volverá la absorción de energía al conejo durante la pelea, luego, regresará todos los valores del cristal a como los tiene ahora. Diamante negó.

-no, padrino no, mi princesa y yo, podríamos matarlo, tenemos el poder de 3 cristales. Phanton suspiró ruidosamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-ahijado, la batalla de las sailors contra el gran sabio tiene un doble propósito, aparte de matarlo a el por traidor, busca reunir la energía negativa que el gran sabio posee y no lo haremos si no explotamos todo su poder, la puerta de las tinieblas debe ser abierta, pero no lo será, si nosotros no ponemos de nuestra parte. Diamante no asentía ni negaba.

-Díam, yo pienso que es una buena idea, además, si las debilitamos, podremos continuar extrayendo energía y contaminando los puntos obscuros, cosa que no puedan hacernos frente, podríamos inducir a las sailors en un sueño y… el joven la interrumpió.

-no quiero discutir, no lo haremos, es demasiado arriesgado. Serena negó –si lo haremos, es lo mejor. Diamante repitió el gesto de ella –no lo haremos y es mi última palabra. Serena se enfadó.

-eres cobarde. Dijo de brazos cruzados –desde luego que no. Phanton miraba el altercado interesado, sabía que el plan era arriesgado pero era mas beneficioso que riesgozo en cierto modo, además, ni que su pellejo no fuera a estar en juego.

-dime, entonces ¿Por qué no lo quieres hacer? Preguntó Serena –no es necesario. Respondió Diamante - ¡por que! Exclamó Serena - ¡no quiero perderte! Exclamó el de vuelta, ella suavizó el gesto.

-no lo harás, tengo confianza en que saldrá todo bien. El la miró - ¿y si no? preguntó –y si no, siempre puedes ordenarle al cristal que nos reviva en el último minuto, siempre estaré contigo, ni la muerte nos separará. Diamante cerró los ojos, tomó las manos de Serena y las besó.

-siempre. Susurró, Phanton sonrió –todo decidido, bien, comencemos con el plan, hay que ser cuidadosos. Dijo con calma mientras los 3 comenzaban a planear el acontecimiento.

Lo primero que Luna notó, fue el regreso de la luna pelota - ¡Rini! Llamó, la niña miró - ¿Qué pasa Luna?¡oh!...¡luna pelota! Exclamó corriendo hacia ella y abrazando al objeto volador –ten cuidado Rini, quizás podría estar infectada por el enemigo. Dijo Luna –desde luego que no, es la misma de siempre ¿verdad luna pelota? Preguntó, la pelota bajó y subió alegremente, la niña sonrió - ¡lo ves Luna? Nada extraño. Luna no dijo mas nada, pero siguió observando la esfera con reticencia, Rini corrió hacia el dormitorio que ocupaba feliz con su luna pelota, la gata suspiró.

-ojalá no tenga nada de malo la pelota. Dijo mientras se iba detrás de la niña.

En la noche, Rini dormía, cuando comenzó a somar, con Serena y Diamante, que se besaban, el gran sabio se acercaba hasta ellos y separaba a los amantes, cuando el príncipe trataba de oponérsele tras una discusión, el gran sabio lo atravesaba con un rayo, eso dejaba libre a Serena, la cual, era atrapada, al su cristal haber vuelto a la normalidad, desaparecía hacia…la niña despertó de un grito.

¡Serena! Exclamó, Rini miró asombrada, como el cristal de Serena había aparecido en frente de ella, Luna abrió sus ojos - ¡no puede ser!¡es el cristal de plata! Exclamó, Rini asintió.

-así es, Serena lo envió, está en peligro. Dijo, de inmediato, su reloj sonró.

-Rini, acabo de tener un sueño. Dijo Rey, la niña asintió –tu sueño ha sido verdad Rey, tengo el cristal de plata de Serena. Rey asintió –no perdamos tiempo, andando. Dijo, la niña se escabulló de la casa y se encontró con las demás, en la puerta del templo Ikagua.

Phanton sonreía –las sailors jamás creerán en esto. Dijo el gran sabio –ah, desde luego que si lo harán, están desesperadas por una solución, la creerán. Serena atada con grilletes negros y con una marca dorada falsa sonrió –claro que lo harán, son tan crédulas que solo bastó un simple sueño para hacerlas reaccionar. El gran sabio enfureció.

-les diré la verdad. Diamante sonrió - ¿y crees que te creerán? Preguntó –si no lo hacen, las transformaré. Dijo amenazador, Diamante y Serena miraron a Phanton un poco apreensivos, pero este, no se inmutó.

-oh, adelante, puedes intentar transformarlas si quieres, no te lo impediremos. En ese momento, las alertas se activaron, Serena sonrió –mejor vamos a nuestro sitio. Dijo Phanton al príncipe Diamante, Serena comenzó a gritar.

- ¡socorro!¡socorro!¡socorro Amy!socorro Rey! Gritaba con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones, el gran sabio la miraba.

-curioso, matarás a todos los que te importan. La rubia se hizo la que no lo escuchó y justo a tiempo - ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete! lanzó Rey hacia la puerta.

- ¡mas te vale que dejes en paz a Serena! Exclamó Lita –yo no le he hecho nada. Dijo el adivino –ella está allí atada por su propia voluntad. Mina negó - ¡ya lo vimos todo!¡como asesinaste al maldito general y al príncipe Diamante!¡las pagarás!¡rayo creciente de venus!¡fulmina! lanzó hacia el adivino que esquivó.

-sírvanme…¿Qué? Serena sonrió un poco, al ver como el poder controlador del gra sabio no salía, las chicas, seguían peleando con el.

-lo acabaré. Dijo Rini –pero…el cristal. Comenzó Rey –con Diamante muerto, ya no hay que temer por la vida de Darien, necesito su ayuda chicas. Dijo la pequeña, las 4 asintieron.

- ¡por el poder del planeta marte! Invocó Rey - ¡por el poder del planeta Júpiter! Invocó Lita - ¡por el poder del planeta venus! Invocó Mina - ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio! Invocó Amy.

Una persona corría, corría desesperada, entró al obelisco –han caído en la trampa. Dijo sailor plut mientras continuaba su desesperada carrera, llegó a la sala - ¡por el poder del cristal lunar! Invocó Rini los 2 cristales, el rayo rosa dejó ciegos a todos los presentes, sailor plut gritó, pero en el alboroto, nadie escuchó su advertencia, Serena estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza baja, Rini se acercó al tiempo que sailor plut lo hacía.

¡cuidado pequeña dama! Exclamó la guardiana del tiempo - ¿Qué? Preguntó Rini, Serena alzó la cabeza, la luna negra había vuelto.

-no, no puede ser. Dijo Amy –es, es imposible. Dijo Lita, Serena abrió la mano y los 2 cristales llegaron a ella –no, no lo es. Dijo con calma, una pared rodó y de esta salieron Diamante y Phanton, los príncipes se abrazaron.

-bien hecho hermosa. Le susurró Diamante al oído, Serena sonrió - ¿Cómo se atrevieron a utilizarnos? Preguntó Lita –algo fácil de entender, ustedes debían matar al adivino, así, podríamos recolectar su poder, lo que hemos hecho. Dijo Phanton, sailor plut se adelantó.

- ¡maldito seas! Exclamó lanzándose hacia Phanton, pero este la levitó en el aire - ¡no plut! gritó Rini.

-boom. Dijo Phanton haciendo que de la sailor manara un rayo, que no dejó, ni siquiera su pluma transformadora.

-sabemos apreciar el servicio. Dijo el general de los ejércitos de Némesis.

-muchas gracias. Dijeron a coro Diamante y Serena, de inmediato, las 5 cayeron dormidas –solo faltan 2 cómputos para que el futuro cambie. Dijo Phanton, abrió mucho los ojos, al ver a las chicas desaparecer, Diamante y Serena lo miraron.

-parece…que han llegado los refuerzos. Dijo con calma el general de los ejércitos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoooola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado mucho por este fic, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ojalá les guste, creo que realmente ha sido una buena ejecución, pero juzguen ustedes.

¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estos frutos de mi cabeza.

Atrapando al conejo.

Al las chicas despertar, lo hicieron en las ruinas de una sala, la primera en reaccionar fue Amy - ¡Serena! Gritó, miró a su alrededor –nos engañó, Serena nos engañó. Susurró, Rini fue la siguiente en reaccionar - ¿Cómo pudo habernos engañado? Preguntó - ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho? Amy la miró, la niña se había acurrucado en si misma.

-ahora nunca podré salvar a mi mamá, el enemigo ganó, el ha ganado. Amy se acercó –aún todo no está perdido Rini… comenzó, pero la pequeña hizo estallar su furia - ¡lo está!¡desde el mismo momento en el que no pude despertarla lo estubo!¡desde el mismo momento en el que me engañó y manipuló el cristal de plata! Rey abría los ojos, en ese momento, mientras Amy abrazaba a la pequeña para intentar consolarla.

-ya verás Rini, la lucha no está perdida hasta que mueres, siempre se puede volver a intentar. Susurró la peli azul a la peli rosa que lloraba desconsolada.

-Rini, aún es muy temprano para rendirse, se que la tenemos en contra y nunca habíamos peleado con el cristal de plata en nuestra contra, pero debemos hacerlo y liberar a Serena, del modo que sea, debemos hacerlo. Mina, quien se había despertado al mismo momento que Rey asintió.

-es verdad Rini, si te dejas llevar por la desesperación, no harás nada. Lita sonrió –cierto, debes tener valor. Una risa se escuchó a la par que las 5 se unían en un gran abrazo.

-me alegro que piensen así. Dijo una voz fina detrás de ellas, Rini miró - ¡quienes son ustedes! La misma voz respondió a la exclamación de la pequeña.

-eres una princesa insolente y grosera, por eso, no has podido hacer las cosas como se debe, perdóname, pero tu padre te ha criado muy mal. Otra voz mas suave se dejó escuchar –si tan solo se calman, les explicaremos todo, después de todo, nosotras las sacamos de la fortaleza del enemigo. Las chicas se miraron entre si –queremos saber que pasó. Dijo Rey, la primera persona se adelantó, era una chica rubia con el cabello corto, su traje negro con un lazo amarillo, guantes cortos a la altura de las muñecas, el lazo negro detrás, botines negros y una gema amarilla en su tiara.

-quien ¿Quién eres tu? Preguntó Rini –yo soy sailor uranus, una de las sailors del sistema solar exterior. Mina la miró con desconfianza - ¿Por qué nunca habíamos oído de ti? Preguntó en desafío, la segunda voz rió suavemente.

-porque nosotras debíamos encargarnos de los enemigos de fuera y ser el refuerzo en caso de que ustedes fallaran. Dijo la segunda sombra haciéndose presente, una chica peli azul de cabellos largos ondulados hasta la cintura.

-yo soy sailor neptiún. Dijo con calma mientras miraba a las demás, Lita se adelantó.

- ¿en que nos beneficiará que ustedes hayan aparecido? Preguntó –es obvio. Dijo una tercera voz mas pequeña que las otras 2, una niña, de 13 años, sosteniendo una alabarda en su mano derecha apareció, sus ojos negros y cabellos negros por el cuello, su traje negro como el de las otras.

-que con nosotras si podrán vencer. La primera asintió –no se ofendan, pero ser dirigidas por una niña de 7 años, aunque sea la portadora del cristal de plata, no es lo correcto, su líder, debe tener su misma edad y si tiene mas, mejor. Dijo sailor uranus –eso no responde a nuestra pregunta. Dijo Ammy –en el caso de que ustedes fallen, nosotras debemos entrar al juego y en el mismo momento, en el que la pequeña dama falló al liberar al yo pasado de su madre, tenemos carta de acción. Dijo sailor uranus.

-sailor plut lo intentó, pero fue asesinada por ese perverso ser. Dijo sailor neptiún con tristeza, Rini bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

-con llorar, no vas a resolver nada. Dijo sailor uranus –solo vas a desahogarte y eso no es malo. Dijo sailor neptiún - ¿sailor plut sabía de ustedes? Preguntó Rey.

-así es. Dijo la mas pequeña –ella era una de nosotras. Las 5 asintieron –yo soy sailor saturn. Dijo la niña - ¿Dónde estamos? Preguntó Lita.

-es obvio. Dijo Amy –en las ruinas del Milenio de Plata de la luna. Las otras 4 la miraron sorprendida, Amy sonrió.

-así es chicas, estamos en la luna. Todas asintieron –y acá, hemos de planificar la estrategia para vencer al enemigo. Las 5 miraron a las otras 3 que las miraban con interés.

- ¿Por qué Rini no las conocía? Preguntó Mina –porque nosotras no debemos de ser vistas, por nadie mas que no sea la reina, que conociera a sailor plut fue un error en su momento, cuando ustedes fallan, entramos al juego. Rey se adelantó - ¿Por qué dejaron caer la ciudad? Preguntó rabiosa –debíamos proteger a la pequeña dama sin que ella lo supiera y por órdenes de la reina, no pudimos actuar. Dijo sailor neptiún.

-mientras hayan yos de ustedes, nosotras no debemos actuar, si ustedes se negaban a ayudar a la pequeña dama, allí si habríamos podido intervenir. Dijo sailor saturn.

-tu no escapaste sola de los nemesianos. Dijo sailor neptiún –nosotras dejamos el camino libre para que lo hicieras. Todas se quedaron anonadadas –ella logró llegar… comenzó Lita –porque le cubrimos la espalda para que escapara. Confirmó sailor uranus dejando a las chicas boquiabiertas.

Phanton sonrió, el si las recordaba –bien, la fase del juego se pone interesante. Dijo para si, en la sala donde el estaba, habían 3 chicas atrapadas, una rubia, una peli azul y una pequeña, el general de los ejércitos de Némesis sonrió con malicia.

-con sus yos pasados sellados, no podrán hacer nada, si acaso sus yos futuros cambian nuestros planes. El general salió de la salla y llegó al trono, donde los príncipes disfrutaban de un rato de acaramelamiento.

-que lindos son, en el mundo de caramelo. Dijo Phanton a Diamante y Serena quienes sonrieron –así que, ya se juntaron las sailors. Dijo el príncipe, Phanton asintió.

-no lo sabías hasta que investigaste. Le dijo a su ahijado, que bajó la cabeza avergonzado –yo si lo sabía, me tomé la molestia de investigar todo el reino por ti. Serena se aclaró.

-en este momento, eso ya no es importante, debemos atrapar al conejo. Dijo –y lo haremos. Dijo el príncipe Diamante - ¿Cómo planeas hacer que vengan? Preguntó Phanton.

-el conejo no se resistirá, si tengo a alguien que le importe. Serena sonrió divertida, Diamante rweflejó su misma sonrisa, Phanton asintió.

-iré a traerlo. Dijo con calma mientras desaparecía.

Rini había regresado a casa junto a Luna, la niña se veía tasiturna mientras Ikuko, Kengi y Sammy intentaban averiguar el porqué de esa actitud, pero la pequeña no esbozó nada, un día, llegó un paquete a la casa Tsukino.

-Rini hija, te ha llegado correo. Dijo Ikuko, la niña se acercó a este, era una caja negra de cartón, lo llevó al dormitorio de Serena, que desde su rapto había pasado a ser suyo, la abrió y se quedó anonadada al mirar su contenido, un proyector olográfico estaba en el interior de la caja, la niña presionó el botón azul y la imagen se encendió, aparecía el príncipe Diamante en su trono sonriendo con malicia, con una copa de vino en su diestra.

-hola pequeño conejo, espero todo ande bien, en fin, este mensaje no es para hablar de ti, sinó para decirte que…tengo a alguien, que puede interesarte. Rini debió tomar una almohada y colocársela en la boca, para que el grito de horror que lanzó, no fuera escuchado por mas nadie, Darien, estaba encerrado e inconsciente en una caja de cristal que se llenaba de agua poco a poco.

-la caja se llenará en 4 horas. Prosiguió el príncipe Diamante como si hablara del resultado de un partido de futbol –supongo que tu padre…te habrá enseñado…¿Qué pasa si alguien se queda en una caja llena de agua sin oxígeno? Preguntó el joven, su risa suave acudió a sus labios.

-te espero, pequeño conejo. Rini comenzó a llorar y a golpear el colchón de su cama, no perdió mas tiempo y se fue sola a la base del enemigo.

Rey tomaba un baño, cuando Luna llegó - ¡Rey!¡Rey!¡ha ocurrido algo horrible! La pelinegra miró a la gata, Luna dio la vuelta hacia la derecha y el proyector olográfico cayó.

-no, no puede ser. Dijo Rey - ¿eso es? Preguntó –debes verlo enseguida. Dijo Luna, Rey asintió mientras pulsaba el botón azul, al ver el mensaje, se ponía mas y mas pálida, dio un grito aterrador al culminar este y salió del baño enseguida.

- ¡llama a las chicas Luna!¡yo iré detrás de Rini! Exclamó la sailor del fuego buscando su pluma envuelta en el pañño y alzándola para transformarse.

Rini había llegado al obelisco, decidida como estaba a hacer pagar a ese viejo arrogante la osadía de meterse con su querido Darien, la niña entró a la base del enemigo, pero alguien la agarró –eres tonta. Dijo sailor uranus - ¡suéltame!¡he venido a rescatar a Darien! Exclamó la pequwña - ¡eso es lo que el enemigo quiere! Exclamó sailor uranus, pero debió dejar a la niña, para poder defenderse.

¡maldición!¡estos malditos nemesianos han traído mas monstros! Exclamó enojada –no somos monstros maldita mujer, somos demonios. Explicó el ente que la atacaba, Rini se escabulló hacia el frente, entró a otra sala, donde fue interceptada por sailor neptiún, la cual, debió defenderse de otro demonio, en la siguiente, por fin, encontró unb atajo a la sala del trono, al llegar, la vio, era la cámara de agua, esta, le llegaba a Darien por la cintura, Rini no perdió tiempo y comenzó a atacar.

- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción! lanzó, pero era imposible, la tiara no lograba romper el cristal, la niña desesperada se acercó a la cámara.

- ¡maldición!¡porqué no te rompes!¡rómpete! exclamó preparándose para golpearla, en ese momento, llegaron sailor saturn, uranus y neptiún.

- ¡no pequeña dama! Gritaron las 3 pero en el mismo momento, que el puño de la pequeña tocó el cristal, este la absorbió dejando aDarien en el suelo, sailor uranus lo tomó en brazos - ¡maldición! Exclamó - ¡debemos liberarla! Exclamó sailor saturn quien había visto asombrada, como el agua se transformaba en energía obscura que había absorbido a la pequeña a su interior.

-tu vete con uranus. Dijo neptiún –yo lo haré. Anunció preparándose para romper la prisión de la pequeña dama.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capitulazo de la historia!.

Lamento si salió algo cortito, pero me pareció mejor así, espero les guste.

Falta poquito para despedirnos de esta versión alterna, que ojalá y haya llenado sus expectativas.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estos inventos.

Black Lady, la princesa de la luna y la luna negra.

Las 4 sailors llegaron al obelisco obscuro y casi, como si fuera costumbre, entraron en el, en realidad así había dispuesto Phanton que fuera, pero por razones obvias, las 4 inocentes chicas, tuvieron un rayo de esperanza al entrar con facilidad.

-Rini lo ha logrado, ha logrado debilitar contra todo pronóstico el poder del enemigo. Dijo Lita –no lo creo. Dijo Amy –para eso necesitaría el cristal de plata. Mina bufó.

-deberías ser un poco mas positiva Amy. Rey la miró –Amy solo es sincera. Dijo, la aludida asintió –nien, sigamos el camino. Dijo, las 4 sailors, no tuvieron tantos problemas a la hora de ingresar al sitio, donde los esperaba la fatídica sorpresa.

- ¡Rini!. Exclamaron las sailors, Amy se acercó, apareció su computadora - ¡la cápsula contiene energía negativa!. Exclamó.

- ¡qué!. Exclamaron todas las demás, Mina asintió –siendo así, debemos liberarla. Se preparó - ¡rayo creciente de venus!¡fulmina!. lanzó, pero el cristal no se vio dañado.

-mercury, probemos congelando y quemando el cristal. Dijo Rey, Amy asintió –así lo haremos Mars. Dijo con calma - ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey - ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡congelen!. lanzó Amy.

- ¡no sirvió de nada!. Exclamó Lita, Mina miró - ¡esperen chicas!. Exclamó, todas la miraron –no lancen nada mas, miren la energía. Las 3 detallaron el comportamiento de la energía y se llevaron las manos a la boca.

-oh no, nuestro poder ha incrementado el caudal de la energía. Dijo Lita –está casi completo. Dijo Amy - ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan estúpidas?. Preguntó Mina horrorizada –yo te lo puedo responder. Dijo Diamante apareciendo detrás de las sailors, todas se dieron la vuelta –lo han hecho, por ser demasiado sentimentales. Explicó el, todas apretaron los puños - ¿Cómo te atreves?. Preguntaron a coro, el sonrió de medio lado –así es, lo han hecho por ser demasiado sentimentales y no fijarse en los detalles. Rey se adelantó.

-eres perverso. Diamante asintió –puede ser, pero por lo menos, yo no juego a no querer hacer lo que realmente quiero, no soy hipócrita como ustedes. Rey se preparó pero Lita la detuvo –alto, no lo hagas, porque no sabes si el tenga algo para reflectar tu ataque hacia la cápsula. Explicó, Rey bajó las manos, Diamante les dedicó una sonrisa entera.

-bien pensado sailor Júpiter, podría tenerlo, pero creo que…serían igual de idiotas, para poder averiguar que es y como funciona. Mina se enfadó - ¡nos estás subestimando!. Exclamó ofendida - ¿yo?. Preguntó el príncipe haciéndose el inocente –para nada, solo estoy señalando una verdad. Lita soltó a Rey –te crees la gran cosa. Espetó –por que no he de hacerlo, estoy a punto de ganar. Dijo el con calma.

- ¡no lo permitiré!¡trueno de Júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita - ¡no Lita!. Exclamaron las 3 chicas, cuando el poder golpeó a Diamante –le diste, perfecto. Dijo Mina, en ese momento, escucharon un ruido curioso, cuando vieron, la energía negra había adquirido un tono violacio.

-oh no ¿Qué hemos hecho?. Preguntó Mina mas horrorizada que hace 5 minutos, la energía brilló mas y mas, y al romperse la cápsula de cristal, se hallaba de rodillas una joven, todas las chicas, la miraron anonadadas, Diamante, el cual se había levantado en silencio, se acercó a la joven que alzó su rostro para verlo.

-es Rini, esa muchacha es Rini. Dijo Rey, la joven posó su mirada rubí en los ojos de el y poco a poco sonrió.

-papá. Dijo con abandono y lo abrazó –todo está bien, mi querida Black Lady. Dijo el príncipe con ella aferrada a el.


End file.
